prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Culture Pretty Cure!
Sweet Culture Pretty Cure '(スウィートカルチャープリキュア！ ''Suu~īto Karuchā Purikyua!) is CureKanade's very first series on her new generation: Third Generation Pretty Cure Series. There will be three Cures at the start with a fourth Cure being added in the middle of the series. The air date is March 2, 2014, while the theme is japanese culture and festivals. The Cures designs are the same as Suite Pretty Cure. Story Sweet Culture Pretty Cure! Episodes Background Story There is a land floating through our galaxy called Culture World which has animal-like fairies and human-like beings living there. The people of Culture World can get to the human world by using a portal that is hidden in the basement of Princess Rei's castle. The world has lived peacefully for many years until their enemy, Saigai, found a way into the world. Everyone in Culture World were turned into evil monsters called Jihen and destroyed the world except for the castle. Leaving the world in such a terrible scenery. The commanders of Saigai wanted to do the same to Planet Earth and set off to attack the planet. But before they could do any harm to Earth, four warriors came and fought against them. They had brought peace back to Culture World and have been a legend ever since then. And these legendary warriors are called; '''Sweet Culture Pretty Cure!. Story On Planet Earth, there is a town in Japan called Bunka Town. There lives three childhood friends named Amai Chihiro, Hohoemi Hairi and Shukusai Matsuko. They all go to the same school and have been friends since they were four years old. Chihiro had gotten lost in the woods when going to her mother's grave for the first time. It started getting dark making Chihiro scared and she stopped walking around and saw at that same exact moment, a glow in the distant. Chihiro knew that seeing a glow in the distant could mean something bad or good but she walked towards the light hoping it would be a light of a car, but it ended up being a golden bracelet. Chihiro picked it up wondering why it was giving off a lot of light when a cat-like fairy walked out from behind a tree. The cat shocked Chihiro when it started talking. The cat introduced it's self as Lolly and that she needed Chihiro's help. Chihiro was too shocked for words that she fell to her knees and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After realising it wasn't a dream, Chihiro accepted her mission but as she was asking what she had to do, a loud crash came from 1km away. Lolly told Chihiro that a monster was in Bunka Town and that Chihiro must go there inmmediately. Chihiro got to the towm just in time to see a giant monster bring it's hand down and smash a tree down. Chihiro then felt a strange power from herself and the bracelet and became a Pretty Cure. Together with Lolly, Chihiro transformed into Cure Sweet and defeated the Jihen. Now Lolly and Chihiro have to find the other Cures and their partners, to rescue Culture World and defeat Saigai. Characters Pretty Cure Amai Chihiro (甘い 千尋 Amai Chihiro) Chihiro is the leader of of the group who is best friends with Hohoemi Hairi and Shukusai Matsuko. She is a kind, friendly girl who gets lost pretty easily when her head is up in the clouds. She is a bit of a crybaby and can get angry pretty easily, making a few people scared of her. Besides being someone who gets distracted easily, Chihiro has average grades and is a really good cook. As Cure Sweet '(キュアスウィート ''Kyua Suu~īto), she represents the power of starlight and candy and her theme colour is pink. '''Hohoemi Hairi (微笑み はいり Hohoemi Hairi) Hairi is the second Cure of the team to be born and is best friends with Chihiro and Matsuko. She is a funny, selfless girl who get in trouble with teachers all the time. She gets dentention a lot and is described as being an out there person by her friends. She always just passes her exams and loves eating sweets, which is mostly chocolate and lollipops. As Cure Smile '(キュア スマイル ''Kyua Sumairu), she represents the power of water and happiness and her theme colour is blue. '''Shukusai Matsuko (祝祭 松子 Shukusai Matsuko) Matsuko is the third Cure of the team to be born and is best friends with Chihiro and Hairi. She is a shy, quiet girl who loves to read and earn money for her family. She dreams of being a teacher and came up with what sort of person Hairi is. She is the smartest girl on the team and has never failed an exam and loves seeing Hairi study, since it makes her laugh. As Cure Festival '(キュア フェスティバル ''Kyua Fesutibaru), she represents the power of light and fun and her theme colour is yellow. Mascots '''Lolly (ロリー Rorī) Lolly is Chihiro's mascot partner. She is a pink cat-like fairy who knows exactly what she is doing and what is going on. She ends her sentences with "~amai". Happy (ハッピー Happī) Happy is Hairi's mascot partner. She is a blue bird-like fairy who loves to sing and tries to keep her master out of trouble. She ends her sentences with "~wase". Fete (フェット Fetto) Fete is Matsuko's mascot partner. He is a yellow bear-like fairy who is the youngest of the mascots. He ends his sentences with "~cha". Supporting Characters Takamine Hibiku (高峰 響く''Takamine Hibiku'') Hibiku is Chihiro's classmate. He has a crush on her and is a good friend of Jun and Hideki's. Asechi Jun (阿世知 順 Asechi Jun) Jun is a boy in Chirhiro's class and a friend of Hibiku and Hideki's. Hara Hideki (原 秀樹 Hara Hideki) Hideki is a boy in Chihiro's class and is Hibiku and Jun's friend. Amai Miyuki (甘い みゆき Amai Miyuki) Chihiro's older sister. Amai Itsuki (甘い 五木 Amai Itsuki) Chihiro's father. Saigai Namida(ナミダ Namida) Namida is the first commander to appear. She hates Pretty Cure and disguises herself as Hanabi Hotoru and pretends to be Pretty Cure's friend. Bitter (ビター Bitā) Bitter is the second comander to appear who first battled Pretty Cure in Episode 4. His human alias is Nigai Kyo. Sharp(シャープ Sharp) Sharp is the third commander to appear who first battled Pretty Cure in Episode 13. His human alias is Kireru Hiroshi. Trouble (トラブル Toraberu) Trouble is the fourth and final commander to appear. She appears in Episode 35 and is also Lord Hazard's right-hand man. Lord Hazard (主 ハザード Shu Hazādo) Lord Hazard is the leader of Saigai. Jihen (事変 Jihen) Jihen are the monsters of Saigai. Locations Bunka Town - This is the hometown of the Cures. Bunka Middle School - The school that the girls are going to. Culture World - The homeplace for the mascots. Rikutsu Woods - The woods that Chihiro first meet Lolly and found her Cure Bracelet. Deep in the forest is a hideout for the girls. Cultural Portal - The portal that the people of Culture World can step through to get to Bunka Town. Items Cure Bracelets - These are the transformation devices for the girls. Their transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Sweet Change! Cultural Wands - These are the weapons used by the Cures for their upgrade attacks. Music Opening Sweet Culture Pretty Cure Are Go! is the only opening of the series. Ending Please is the first ending of the series. It airs from Episode 1 to Episode 28. Sweet Change is the second ending of the series. It airs from Episode 29 to Episode 52. Trivia *Sweet Culture Pretty Cure! is very similar to Fresh Pretty Cure and Suite Pretty Cure. Category:Sweet Culture Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade Category:User: CureKanade Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Cure Kanade's Third Generation Series Category:Fan Fiction